Haunted Halls
by Charmelon
Summary: Losing your mind, searching for answers. But what will you find, in this little school of Mr. Lancer's? Danny has been searching for two years to find his purpose, to find who he was... He sets up home in Casper High, the gossip centre of Amity Park to get infomation. "Wait, a student?""Remorse?""Why are these two so nosey?"


**Hai guyz and galz! I know! I know! I'm sorry I'm starting** ** _another_** **story, I'm just at a dead end at the moment with my other stories… Happily, I have an actual plan with this one! I know right it's almost too amazing! XD**

 **So I rather not lead on, let's just start already!**

 **Wait… Damnit…**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF ITS… UM… SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS (** ** _How does anyone spell that word?!_** **) CHARACTERS!**

 **Go!**

 **…**

 **Danny POV…**

It's been two years now…

My name is Danny, that's the only thing I can remember.

The reason why?

I'm a ghost apparently…

How I died?

Wind and pain. That's all I recall…

For two years I've been searching, looking for my past. And for two years I've been searching around this place called "Amity Park". And for two years, I've begun to give up...

 **3rd Person POV...**

Danny was alone, his white hair waved like seaweed in the ocean, green eyes piercing through the night sky. While the world bathed in darkness, the ghost teen weaved in the clouds, attracted by the stars sparkling in the sky.

This gave Danny comfort, a remembrance of his past self…

 _He was born to the ghost zone young and never really felt he belonged. So when a natural portal appeared, the urge to go through fuelled his determination_ **(lol** ** _Undertale_** **)** _for answers… Never noticing the cloaked figure smirking in the background…_

All his lif- _afterlife_ been looking for answers...

A week ago he decided he wanted to have somewhere he could stay.

A _home_ …

Danny looked down to see a building with a giant sign saying " **Nasty Burger** ". He rejected that place as a home when he noticed how oily the kitchen was a few days ago.

He needed something big, but not flashy. Somewhere he could get answers, but also learn more than from just dusty old books like the public library. He needed gossip. Info. He needed…

Beyond the fast food diner, Danny spotted a building in the distance. Quickly, he picked up the pace. Floating down slowly, he landed at the front of the big structure. He averted his unearthly gaze to a sign, a smile crept apron his face.

Joyfully, he levitated into the building, fazing through the double doors with his intangibility.

Fixed to the ground, the sign stood:

" **Casper High** "

What better place for gossip?

 **Sam POV…**

"RING! RING! RING!"

I slammed the clock hard, ending the blaring noise that woke my peaceful sleep…

Well, mostly peaceful…

I opened my eyes to my room, moody and tired I got out of bed to get dressed for school.

 _It's been two years now… Since…_

 _"The accident"_

 _Since then, me and Tuck have learned to live without_ him _, sorrow was all that was felt across the city. Even Dash stopped doing "swirlies" that week. And the funeral was a fountain of tears for the Fentons…_

 _Jazz was heartbroken, but the next year she had to leave to go to college in England._

 _Jack wasn't like himself, he's no longer fudge and bubbles, it's like the life of him was tore out and replaced with pain._

 _Maddie was different, she spent the next few months in the lab, only coming out for food, sleep, or visiting Danny's grave regularly to lay down a flower or two._

 _Both parents continued to make ghost weapons, however as much as they wished, ghosts didn't exist…_

 _They made a portal to somewhere called the "Ghost Zone", they finished it the day…_ He _'left'…_

 _Maddie and Jack never got to test it that day, or ever… I guess they lost hope…_

I pried open my door and took of down the stairs after showering and quickly pulling on my everyday clothes, zooming into the kitchen.

Only to be interrupted by Mrs. Happy and Sunshine (aka mom), "Sweetie! You sure you don't want to wear the dress I got for your birthday?!" I groaned in annoyance and sent her a deadly glare, in turn she took the threat and went back to munching on her morning salad.

"Bye mom!" I put on a fake grin. Afterwards, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the countertop, grabbed my spider bag, and quickly opened the front door.

"Goodbye honey!" My mom yelled.

"Have fun at school!" My dad yelled from his study.

I walked out the door and thoroughly closed it behind me. I ran for about ten minutes before stopping at the Nasty Burger where I stood waiting.

"Sorry I'm late Sam!" I averted my gaze from the floor to a beret wearing geek holding a PDA sprinting towards me. "I had to tidy my room or I would get grounded!".

He stopped a foot in front of me.

"It's fine. I just got here too," I started walking. "let's get going."

 **Tucker POV…**

I could tell she knew what day it was as we walked to school together, it's not like it would be easily forgotten. Unlike me, she was there when _it_ happened… The torture that put on her was probably unbearable, nightmare after nightmare.

Sam was never able to talk about it, even to me. How we are still friends without _him_ to stop us from fighting is impossible to understand…

We arrived at the school, entering the crowded building filled me with dread.

 _School sucks…_

"Tucker what do we have first period?" Sam questioned. _She did this last year, doing anything to get her mind off of_ it _…_

"I think History with Mr. Lancer?" I answered with uncertainty as we approached our lockers. "Sam, it's ok to be sad toda-"

"I'm _fine_ Tuck'!" Sam cut me off.

We searched through our lockers in awkward silence until-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I knew it was Paulina screaming, the entire school turned to see a bunch of girls, with the queen bee, rushing out of the girl's bathroom.

"There's something in there!" One of the girls yelled.

"Get a teacher!" Another screamed.

Without hesitation, I watched as Sam approached the girls, I quickly followed behind her. She stopped in front of Paulina, who was gasping for air.

"What is going on?"

"Not that you would know _freak_! But, something was watching us in there!"

My best friend huffed and walked towards the door while the school watched.

"I'm gonna go inside and nothing will be in there!" Sam yelled with annoyance and disbelief. She opened the door and sneaked inside…

 **Sam POV…**

I crept into the restroom, determination **(lol seriously I got to stop XD)** in my eyes.

 _How stupid can they get?! I'm gonna turn around this corner and nothing going to be ther-_

I came face to face with glowing emerald eyes and scruffy snow white hair. I stepped back in shock. A glowing boy floated a foot of the ground, his face melded into as much surprise as mine.

I knew what it was, but my mind did not want to believe it was real.

For once in my life I was scared…

There's a ghost in the girl's bathroom!

 **…**

 **OH MY GOD! Danny why are you being such a perv?! XD**

 **Well that's it for now… I literally listened to** ** _Stitches_** **by** ** _Shawn Mendes_** **the whole time I was writing this! Oh! I don't own** ** _Undertale_** **either! XD**

 **Please review! I need the criticism and the love! It helps me become a better writer and helps all these stories become easier to write… One day…**

 **I'll see-I mean, I'll virtually-not-see-but-write-for-you next time!**

 **BAI!**

 **;P**


End file.
